Season 7: The Hands of Time
Not to be confused with the first episode of the season or the titular pair of villains. Season 7 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled The Hands of Time, was preceded by Season 6 and Day of the Departed, and will be succeeded by Season 8. Kai and Nya were the focus ninja, The Hands of Time served as the main antagonists, and the Vermillion Warriors were the villainous faction of the season. Story Episodes Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Vermillion - Multiple Cast Members *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Samurai X - *P.I.X.A.L - Jennifer Hayward *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen Trivia *This is the first season to officially have two Ninja as the focus. *At the end of Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3, the Season was alluded to when Master Wu has a vision of Kai and Nya's parents forging something alongside the "twins lost to time." *This is the third season to focus on Kai. *This is the second season to focus on Nya. She was previously the main focus of Season 5 and had a main role in Season 6 behind Jay, who was the main focus. *This season has a larger focus on the previous generation of Elemental Masters. *The fate of Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, was revealed, after being alluded to since the pilot episodes. *Jay's birth mother is seen throughout the season, and has since been confirmed to be his birth mother, having married Cliff Gordon and possess the elemental power of Lightning. **It was hinted in "Lost in Time" that she was about to go on a honeymoon with the actor when the future Hands of Time along with the Vermillion Warriors confronted the Elemental Alliance. *Garmadon and Morro both returned as hallucinations in the season. *This season picks up almost immediately after "Day of the Departed." *This season introduces the elemental power of Time. *It was revealed after the Serpentine War had ended that Master Chen had put dark thoughts in the heads of Acronix and Krux, leading to their betrayal of the Elemental Alliance. *Ronin had a much smaller role in the season compared to his role in Season 5, Season 6 and "Day of the Departed." This was due to him breaking his leg in "Scavengers." *The characters of Raggmunk and Blunck resembled Kruncha and Nuckal from the earlier seasons. *This is the first season to feature Lloyd's soundtrack—Revealing The Green Ninja—since Season 2. *Master Yang is absent from the entire season, yet is still expected to be in the Temple of Airjitzu as last seen in Day of the Departed. *This season marks the first appearance of Samurai X since "The Temple on Haunted Hill." **This season marks the second time a major character's identity is remained unrevealed, that being Samurai X. The first instance of this is the identity of the Green Ninja from Season 1. *Jay had a larger role in the season, following his main role from Season 6, than Cole and Zane. *Lloyd also had a large role in the season; it mainly focuses on his new leadership role on the team. *Skales made his return this season, after being absent since "The Corridor of Elders." *This season featured the first speaking role of one of the Elemental Masters from Season 4 since "The Corridor of Elders." Though Griffin Turner can be seen in Nadakhan's Djinn Blade in "Operation Land Ho!," he does not have any lines. **This master being Karlof, the Elemental Master of Metal *Cyrus Borg had a much larger role this season, after a brief cameo in Season 6 and a complete absence from "Day of the Departed." *It is hinted at in "Pause and Effect" that Wu may still be carrying romantic feelings towards Misako. *The Royal Blacksmiths' song, "Revenge Will Be Mine," is used again in the season, after being introduced in "Day of the Departed." *Lloyd takes on the role as Master, after being alluded to in "Curseworld, Part II" and "Infamous." *In "Scavengers" Zane mentions that the treadmill was invented in 1818. Despite this, it has been confirmed that A.D. calendar does not exist in Ninjago, so it was not meant to be taken seriously.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/858735173361430529 Gallery HoTPoster.jpg HoTPoster.jpeg References de:Staffel 7 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Hands of Time Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago Category:2017